sploder_story_modefandomcom-20200214-history
8khan
Main = __NOEDITSECTION__ } | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} 8khan '''is a user who is known to be the brother of 12stasia. He doesn't get as much attention as 12stasia, but he is still pretty well known. He is almost never on Sploder Heads, so messaging him on his page is the only way you can really communicate with him. 8khan tries to avoid drama as much as he can. He is not the most social on Sploder, but he will be happy to reply to you on his page. His new main account is omsk. 8khan's Sploder Profile Games related to 8khan Graphics related to 8khan About 8khan "My 3 alts are sunbomb, omsk, and 2088." Favorite Hobbies None listed. Favorite Sports None listed. Favorite Games None listed. Favorite Movies None listed. Favorite Bands None listed. Whom I Respect None listed. Trivia *8khan has 17 besties on Sploder. **vaxen2, 12stasia, religious1, scebtile, badmatthew3422, gamees3000, vaxen, stephenio, biil, greenapplevortex, stepheno, vaxen8, bookreader, sunbomb, omsk, and 2088. *** His 17th friend is himself due to the glitch that allows you to friend yourself and best you. *12stasia is 8khan's sister. *He is hated by inappropriate users for being related to 12stasia. *He has one impersonator under the name of "9khan." *He is a strong christian who isn't afraid to show his faith in God. *He is pretty good at making games in the Physics Puzzle Maker, but he thinks that his games aren't that good. *He admires 12stasia's talents *He has three alts under the names of "sunbomb, 2088, and omsk." |-|Info = __NOEDITSECTION__ =8khan's Information= ----------------------------------- ----------------------------------- Basic Info Actions Reactions Collections Hacker Dimension· 6 games |-|Games = __NOEDITSECTION__ =8khan's Games= ----------------------------------- '''Games made: 57 ----------------------------------- this member have over 36 games which is the limit of games for here, so here's 8khan's latest game to see more click here "The Death of 8khan" Release Date: 10·19·16 Creator: Physics Puzzle Game Levels: 7 Views: 26 Rating: 5 Votes Back to top |-| Groups = __NOEDITSECTION__ =8khan's Groups= ----------------------------------- 8khan's groups: 1 8khan's group memberships: 10 ----------------------------------- The Rebel Clan Level: 88 Members: 4 View group memberlist |-|History = =The History of 8khan= Timeline: Early Life, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 Early Life Yet unknown. 2013 8khan joined Sploder. 2014 Yet unknown. 2015 Yet unknown. 2016 8khan decided to leave Sploder a couple weeks after his sister, 12stasia left. His reason for leaving is unknown. |-|Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ =8khan's Gallery= ----------------------------------- 8khan_96.png|8khan's premium and current avatar ----------------------------------- Back to top Last Update: 24.10.2016 Category:8khan Category:sploder Category: members